1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a displayer-embedded cellular phone battery, more specifically, a cellular phone battery which use its back plate to display messages such as pictures, text and symbols, the messages displayed are either from the internal preset picture/text/symbol with respect displayer driver, or from a receiver with displayer driver, the message displayed by this invention is both vivid and animated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The major feature of the incoming call alert for conventional cellular phone can be a flash-lighting indicator fixed on top of the antenna, or for separated receiver device the specific flash light of the incoming call alert can be made into a variety of portable articles such as: pen, key chain, animal cartoon decoration, watch, etc. another more advanced method for incoming call alert combining flash light with a small vibrating motor to remind the user of a incoming call without disturbing other people.
From above description we know, the major purpose of conventional incoming call alert is simply to remind the user to answer an incoming phone call without interrupt other people""s undertaking operation such as a conference, it would be better if we can display the incoming calling signal in a pictorial or symbolic form onto different displayers, and let the user enjoy the vivid animated full picture display, yet the fancy invention can share the power source with the same cellular phone, thus it overcome the inconvenience of those separated incoming call alert devices that require extra battery set for them to work.
In view of above fact regard to the cellular phone application, the conventional cellular phone still have certain extension space and potential for improvement, after years of constant effort in research for possible improvement, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved invention pertaining to the subject matter: A displayer-embedded cellular phone battery.
The objective of this invention is to provide a displayer-embedded cellular phone battery, which can display the pictorial/symbolic messages received from the incoming calls on different displayers.
Another sub-objective of this invention is to provide a displayer-embedded cellular phone battery, which can display the pictorial/symbolic messages preset by the internal controller of this invention, and display on different displayers via the respect display drivers.
Yet another sub-objective of this invention is to provide a displayer-embedded cellular phone battery, which can display pictorial/symbolic messages on displayer via receiver and display driver.
The displayer-embedded cellular phone battery which accomplish the above said purpose of the present invention include:
A receiver, which convert the received frequency signal of cellular phone into a trigger signal, the trigger signal is used for the driving signal of the controller or displayer driver;
A controller, which can convert the picture/text data in its memory into display signal, the signal is then sent to different displayers through the displayer driver.
A display driver, located between the controller and displayer, it consist of driving circuit and voltage raising circuit, works as signal converter to provide driving signal for different displayers.
A displayer, it can be different types of display module for displaying picture and text; and
A phone battery, in addition to provide the power for cellular phone set, the phone battery also provide the necessary power for the embedded displayer of this invention, the phone battery is both rechargeable and replaceable;
The displayer-embedded cellular phone battery consist of above mentioned components; can achieve a full picture displaying effect by displaying the internal preset picture/symbol/text on its displayer through the display driver, or it can display the picture/symbol/text through the receiver and the display driver.